Shattered Worlds
by Neon Star
Summary: Frodo, and Casey, (From The Falculty) are brought together to save their worlds from a horrible mistake.
1. Default Chapter

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! Okay, this fic is getting rewritten, because I don't want to get banned again as I am now. Elijah has been taken out, and only Casey and Frodo remain. Sorry! I am sending my original version to the list below if you still want it as well as my other story.  
  
  
Concerning actor fics, including my own which were deleted or changed, such as "In All Times, Friends Stay the Same. Either email me or go to this link.  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LOTR_Actor_Fics/  
  
Just to let you know, the dialogue at the beginning was done on purpose, not a stupid mistake from the author, I assure you of that. I don't own the Faculty, LOTR, or Elijah for that matter. But he is only mentioned. Only things I own are the plot, certain elements and characters. I hope you like this!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Shattered Worlds  
  
"The barriers are breaking!"  
  
"I know! But what can we do about it?!"  
  
"We can not do anything. Only those being threatened can fix this mess and save their worlds."  
  
"Then find them!"   
  
"I am looking! I need more time!"  
  
"We don't have time! The barriers are rupturing! The worlds are being consumed!"  
  
"I have a lock!"  
  
"Get them out of there! The barriers have fallen!"  
  
The sound of breaking of stone and the shatter of glass filled the air, then all was still.  
  
"Lost, all lost. Did you at least save them?"  
  
"Only two."  
  
"Then that is all we have. I only hope they can fix this."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Pair of clear blue eyes opened, dazed but alert.   
  
"Where am I?" their owner groaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
  
His eyes were met with another identical pair. Identical eyes, face, and hair, all similar to his own. Except that he was only a bit older then the other, and there were red marks streaking across the other's checks.  
  
"Who are you?!" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. I am Frodo Baggins, and you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"My name is Casey," Casey answered.  
  
"This is rather strange. I feel I know you from somewhere," Frodo said  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wonder where we are," Casey asked.  
  
"I don't know," Frodo said softly.  
  
"I think I can answer that question," a feminine voice said. 


	2. Explinations and More Questions

Both turned to face the voice to find a beautiful young woman. Black hair framed her delicate face, and her clear blue eyes sparkled with hidden power.  
  
"Who are you? Are you the one who brought us here?" Casey asked.  
  
:"Yes, and no, I myself did not bring you here," she said, and suddenly she changed.  
  
Then there standing before them was no longer a woman but a young man with brown hair and gray blue eyes.  
  
"I did. I am Lysander, the Chosen of the Light of the Spirit. That was my sister, who would not have her name reveled, though she is the Chosen of the Dark of the Spirit. We called you here on an important matter," the man said, and then changed back into the woman.  
  
"You see, as you know. You more then Frodo, Casey, that to both of you the other world does not exist or is not known to you. But you see, all worlds exist at one point or another, and each is different from the other. There are barriers separating each world from each other to protect the inhabitants. Some that can see into some worlds write stories about them, as Tolkien did for Middle Earth and so on. That does not harm the barriers in any way, since these people are gifted with this ability," she said then changed again into Lysander.  
  
"But something broke the barriers between the worlds, and in doing so, shattered them. The worlds converged into one. You two were the only ones we could save from being fully changed. For you see, you each have hundreds of different counterparts, and if you were to meet together, you would either converge or go mad, more likely the former, since you two are the original copies," Lysander said.  
  
"What do you mean by the original copies?" Casey asked.  
  
"You see, Elijah Wood, who we couldn't save, is the true first copy, then you two go after him in likeness, but each of you are the original copy of your creators. The ones after you, such as in fanfiction, Casey, you should know what those are, are kind of like copies, clones, whatever you will. Each different and just as real as you. But back to the explanation," Lysander said and changed back into his sister.  
  
"We don't know what happened to break the barriers, all we know is that we must find out what it was, and fix it quickly. We don't even know why the Powers chose you three, but you three are the ones that will have to save your worlds. If you can right the wrong that was caused, everything will be restored back to normal. But if you don't do it before the next full moon, your worlds will stay that way, and you too shall be corrupted and twisted," she said.  
  
"But that is only in two weeks!" Casey exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but realm time is different. As you pass into each realm, time will either go faster or slower. Do you accept this quest as you might call it?" she asked.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Frodo asked, knowing they had no other choice.  
  
Casey sighed and nodded.  
  
"Good, we shall send you to the world, since there is no separate world anymore. It seems you will only encounter things from your own worlds, such as different realms of Lord of the Rings, and the Faculty. I must warn you, things are terribly different. You shall experience many horrifying things. But you shall find those out in time," she said and changed back into her brother.  
  
"Any questions?" Lysander asked.  
  
"Yes, one, why do you two keep changing like that, and where will we go?" Casey asked.  
  
"The reason we change is because when the barriers shattered, both sides of the spirit fused together, and so did we as guardians of those elements. As to where you will go, you shall know when you get there plus there may be someone to help you along the way," Lysander said.  
  
"When do we go?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Now," Lysander said.  
  
Before the eyes of the two before him, the room faded from them and then they suddenly found themselves in a world gone mad. Lysander/the woman were gone, and they were alone. 


	3. Aliens, poor Zeke, and who?

"Which part are we currently in?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I think we are in one of my world's realm, since that is my high school. But it seems weird..." Casey said, trailing off.  
  
"Casey. We've been looking all over for you," a female voice said.  
  
"Delilah," Casey said in surprise as she came up beside him.  
  
"Yes, who are your friends?" she asked, purring slightly in his ear.  
  
"Umm, Delilah, what are you doing?" Casey asked, pulling away from her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, then suddenly looked at him in realization, "You're not one of us."  
  
"Oh no. Get out of here!" Casey yelled, rushing away from Delilah, a confused Frodo right behind him.  
  
"This is bad, this is very very very bad," Casey muttered as they stopped in an ally.  
  
"I think you are right," Frodo said.  
  
"Casey?" a weak voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"Zeke?" Casey asked, warily looking into the shadows.  
  
"Yeah, I thought they got you," Zeke said, not stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"They did, it seems. But I am not from this reality, do you know what is going on?" Casey asked.  
  
"The aliens took over, Case, I was the only one to escape, but even I paid a price to stay free for a while," Zeke said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Casey asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"They scared me, Case, they really hurt me bad. Listen; get out of here, quick! I think I can hear the coming. Head for the edge of town, there seems to be some weird things happening there, people disappearing and such. It might be your only escape," Zeke said, then they heard the rustle of cloth and knew he was gone.  
  
"Come on," Casey said, grabbing Frodo's small hand and they started running toward the edge of town.  
  
"There they are!" Delilah voice could be heard behind them.  
  
Casey ran faster, but Frodo couldn't keep up. His grasp slipped from Casey's hand. Casey stopped and looked behind him as he hurried back to Frodo. The aliens were advancing, with Delilah and Mary Beth at their head.  
  
"Hey! Come on!" a voice that sounded much like his own yelled behind him.  
  
He looked behind to find a strange blue/silver portal open and a man that looked a lot like him standing in front of it.  
  
"Pick up the little one and lets go before the freaks get here," the man ordered.  
  
Casey quickly did as he was told and hurried over. He didn't know if he could trust the man, but he was willing to do anything at the moment. The man pushed him into the portal and then all went black. 


End file.
